


hyung, please

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: Soft Astro Boys [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, French Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: binbin wants smoochies from minmin! and he gets them ;)





	hyung, please

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing for astro...i hope the boys are portrayed well ouo
> 
> dedicated to cute baby leo ouo

“Give me a kiss.” Bin’s eyes are big and glassy and yet nothing new. But Dongmin is a good hyung, and he falls for it every time. 

 

“Only one?” Dongmin teased as he leaned down to the boy in his lap and kissed him quick enough to make Bin pout even though he got his way.

 

“More.” Bin wiggles in his spot, his head balanced between Dongmin’s thighs. He sits on the floor with his back pressed against the couch. Dongmin obeys once more, his kiss lingering just a little longer. It’s hard to say no when Bin was so cute. “Hyung, I feel like I might die.”

 

Dongmin’s hands nestle in Bin’s hair, fluffing it up and pressing his fingertips on his scalp. He barely hears the tiny whimper that leaves the boys lips. “Why? Why are you going to die, Binnie?”

 

Bin gives him puppy eyes again; Dongmin doesn’t know why he tries. He would say yes regardless. “I want  _ more _ kisses.” He bites his lip, his tongue passing over them quickly. “Hyung,  _ please. _ ”

 

“Fine.” Dongmin sighs like it hurts him to obey. Of course he needs to tease Bin; he’ll get what he wants in the end anyway. Besides, the both of them know that enough of Bin’s pouting will get Dongmin to cave. 

 

When he leans down this time, it’s different. Bin’s waiting for his face to get close before his hands slide up the sides of neck, gently holding him still so Dongmin couldn’t escape this time. But Dongmin is prepared as well. 

 

As their lips meet, the lightest of touches, Dongmin’s hands curl around the front of his neck. His fingers press under his chin as if petting a cat. Maybe Bin’s a little bit like a cat...one that demanded kisses any and all times. 

 

Done with the teasing, Dongmin doesn’t pull away this time. He lets Bin get what he wants, lips moving lightly and pursing against one another in a simple dance. And this time now it’s even harder to pull away. Even when Dongmin wants to stop and breathe, Bin is right there, taking a bottom lip between his own and sucking lightly until he gets both this time.

 

_And the whimpers._ Dongmin’s mind goes fuzzy as he _breathes_ _in_ each little sound that comes from Bin’s throat. Bin kisses like a man starved of attention, and his lungs show no signs of stopping. The light touches of Dongmin’s fingers on the underside of his chin only fuel him for more. He wants to overdose on the sweetness, wants to be doted on until his last breath.

 

_ I can’t fucking say no. _ Dongmin let’s Bin play with his tongue this time, feeling warm and eager lips wrap around it and sucking him in closer. This time their tongues meet and not even Dongmin can hold back the sweetest of sounds that makes Bin shiver visibly. 

 

“Hyung.” Bin’s cry is desperate, like his body can’t handle the amount of attention he’s getting right now, even if he asked for it. His voice sounds like something is stuck in his throat, choked up on some kind of emotion that flared up to his lips.

 

Dongmin’s hands slide down Bin’s neck to his shoulders, following the trail of his arms to join their hands around his neck. He laces their fingers, pulling away until their just holding hands tight and clinging onto something solid as their heads feel light and afloat somewhere in the room, drifting higher and higher.

 

Bin starts to sound less shameful, whimpering and gasping with each touch of lips, each slip of tongue in his mouth, each time Dongmin took him by surprise and slid his tongue with his more and more and more until his every breath and taste was his hyung.

 

As Bin’s legs begin to shake, their kisses begin to plateau. Dongmin doesn’t really want to kill Bin with kisses just yet. Bin sighs into his mouth, letting Dongmin paint strokes of affection along the tip of his tongue, the plushness of his nearly swollen lips.  _ “Good boy.” _ Dongmin whispers ever so quietly, bringing their interlocked hands down until they rest comfortably on Bin’s chest.

 

Kisses on kisses, tongues darting out again to say their goodbyes, taking turns tasting one another as if they’d forget very soon. Then lips come together again, and Dongmin holds him there; a pure press of lips on lips and nothing more. Their breathes exhale from their noses, fanning out against their skin. The position holds sweet like the mere touching breathes life into them as much as any kiss does. 

 

It’s Dongmins’ time to shower his cute Bin in kisses. He peppers them all over his lips, on his chin and on his cheeks, the tip of his nose and directly under it. His lips find their way back to Bin’s where they press again, this time both parted so they breathe each other in.

 

“Hyung.” Bin whines again, his voice hoarse and nearly gone. He squirms slightly, but he feels so damn good. Nothing made him feel as good as Dongmin’s affection did. 

 

“C’mere.” Dongmin sighs, parting their laced hands to bring Bin up on the couch. His lazy limbs eventually do move until he falls completely on his hyung. Normally Dongmin would complain, but he just holds the boy tight to him and falls on his side so they’re laying down and facing one another. “Ah...Binnie, you’re so cute. What am I going to do?”

 

Dongmin brushes Bin’s hair away from his forehead, gasping playfully at how warm his skin was. 

 

“What do I do?” Dongmin echoes again playfully, reaching up to kiss his forehead.

 

“Kiss me.” Bin smiles wide, just like a sweet child. He never knows when he’s had too much sugar. But Dongmin is absolutely terrible at moderation. So he smiles and pats Bin on the head and wraps his arms around him. Bin follows suit, slipping a leg between Dongmin’s so he can’t let go.

 

Bin purses his lips again, eyelashes fluttering until his lids close and he waits oh so patiently until Dongmin’s patience dissipates and his yearning for Bin takes over. 

 

“Hyung.” He whispers between their lips.

 

“Binnie.” Dongmin replies just as cutesy, nearly laughing as Bin tries to start on their rollercoaster of kisses even though Dongmin knows he’ll fall asleep whimpering from overheating of being kissed so much. Even Dongmin has his limits...but he feels like breaking them today.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
